<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Were To Babysit, Not Abandon by Miraculous_786</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496258">You Were To Babysit, Not Abandon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786'>Miraculous_786</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Salt, Maribat &amp; Adribat: Asks and Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Alya Césaire, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila thinks that babysitting Alya's sisters is a great way to manipulate the reporter.</p><p>Too bad she doesn't realise what little devils they are.</p><p>Nor how a certain Adrien Agreste is so keen on keeping his friends, and their relatives, safe from her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ML Salt, Maribat &amp; Adribat: Asks and Prompts [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Maribat</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Were To Babysit, Not Abandon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ask: 'A prompt with Alya redemption. After one lie too many Alya or her family gets hurt by Lila’s actions. No bashing anyone, but Lila salt is encouraged (incident is not akuma related).'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks again for this, Lila."</p><p>"Oh, it's no problem!" the Italian enthused, bright smile on her face. "It's just a shame that Marinette couldn't babysit your little angels."</p><p>"Whoa, dude! Might not wanna be calling them that!" Nino chuckled.</p><p>Alya shrugged. "Yeah, well, my girl had a commission she needed to work on for a big client. I don't blame her for not wanting any distractions."</p><p>"But...don't you think that, well- I don't know...she should make time for you? Shouldn't Marinette want you two to be happy on one of your dates?"</p><p>The reporter rose a brow, before gaining a more stern expression. "Hey, don't say that about my best friend. She already does so much for our whole class for <em>free.</em> She deserves a break from our needs every once in a while."</p><p>There was a flash of surprise and something akin to a snarl from the brunette, yet it went as soon as it had appeared. "Oh, of course! Silly me! It's just that one of my cousins from Italy, the one that was the daughter of a famous pianist, always offered to look after her family-friends when their parents weren't home. I guess I just expected all good friends to do the same."</p><p>She shrugged, apparent guilt on her features, making Alya laugh slightly and rush to assure, "It's fine, Lila. Trust me. Anyway, we better get going now. We don't wanna be late for our reservation. Be sure to keep Ella and Etta safe! They can get into <em>so </em>much mischief sometimes."</p><p>"They won't be any trouble," the teen brushed off. "Have fun, bestie!"</p><p>Nino rose a brow at the nickname, but nonetheless waved with his girlfriend as they walked out. The door slammed shut behind them, causing a slow grin to stretch across Lila's cheeks.</p><p>"Well, isn't this perfect!" she exclaimed with a clap of the hands, turning to the curious kids nearby. "How about we go visit the park to pass some time?"</p><p>
  <b>~*~*~</b>
</p><p>"Lila! Lila!"</p><p>Said person fought off the urge to snap at the twins in her care, and instead replied in a sugar-sweet tone, "Yes?"</p><p>"Can we go on the carousel?"</p><p>"Pretty please?"</p><p>She glanced to the side, catching sight of the functioning ride. On it were a few children - a notable one being Manon - who were screaming excitedly at their parents nearby.</p><p>"Of course you can!" the girl allowed, whilst pressing a finger to Ella's nose in a playful manner. "Go on for as long as you want! I'll be <em>right </em>here."</p><p>They cheered with their arms in the air together, then proceeded to run off, giggles trailing behind them.</p><p>"Finally..." she scoffed beneath her breath. "How does that Mari-Brat deal with them when they never shut up? 'Angels'? More like <em>devils </em>if you ask me. No wonder they were akumatized into them."</p><p>Lila stood up from the bench she was sat at. Her head twisted to the scene at the other end of the park, and her legs soon brought her over to it at a fast pace.</p><p>There, set up in a way so as to not disturb anyone in the vicinity, was a photoshoot. Cameras of all sorts were pointing in the direction of a fountain, where a blond boy with emerald eyes was posing.</p><p>She smirked. Her gaze scanned over both him and the photographer close by. Thoughts of how she herself could be added in to the taken pictures flooded her mind, until she heard an accented voice speak.</p><p>"And that's a wrap for now! We'll have a half hour break and carry on after."</p><p>Adrien sighed in relief. He faced the woman to his far left and questioned, "Nathalie, is it okay if I have lunch now? I'll stay in the park."</p><p>"Yes you may, Adrien," his father's assistant droned. He didn't catch the way she snuck a peek to Lila, nor how a glint of something sinister shone on her glasses. "I have some <em>business </em>to attend to."</p><p>"Thank you, Nathalie!" he enthused, before suddenly gaining a pained look when gazing to where the Italian nearby was. "H-Hey Lila, how's it going?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm doing <em>great</em>, Adrien. Thank you <em>so </em>much for asking," Lila answered, coming forward to grab hold of his arm to further show her gratitude. However, she was halted by Nathalie opening her mouth to talk.</p><p>"Miss Rossi, if you would come with me, please. We have <em>very </em>important matters to discuss on the terms of your modelling contract."</p><p>"Of course!" she agreed - her smile only getting wider when she gazed upon the limousine that the female was gesturing to. She strolled over with her head held high, then entered with one last victorious smirk.</p><p>The only person to see it was Adrien, who narrowed his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>~*~*~</b>
</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>Adrien jumped. He turned to the source of the two voices that had called in unison, only to see a pair of familiar siblings.</p><p>"Ella? Etta? What are you guys doing out here by yourselves?"</p><p>Ella sniffled, rubbing her nose. "Alya's friend isn't here and she said she would be. We don't really know this park good. Can you help us please?"</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>The model rose an eyebrow. "But Marinette doesn't even live around here," he pondered aloud. "And she's responsible enough to not leave kids on their own. Are you sure she's not around?"</p><p>"No, Marinette isn't babysitting us. Lila is."</p><p>He grit his teeth. His fists clenched. "She's on her way to my father's mansion right now. It'll take at least fifteen minutes to walk back to Alya's," he revealed, tone laced with underlying anger. "I can't let you go by yourself, you're too young."</p><p>Etta's lip wobbled. "B-But how are we going to get home?"</p><p>After a moment, he pulled out the phone from his pocket. "Don't you girls worry yourselves. I have the perfect person to call."</p><p>
  <b>~*~*~</b>
</p><p>"Hey, Alya? Are, are you okay?"</p><p>The reporter hummed with a serene smile, though Marinette couldn't help but furrow her brows at it. It was <em>suspicious </em>in her eyes, to say the least. The corners of her friend's mouth were slightly up, in a way that suggested that she was both happy and angered at the same time.</p><p>"If you say so, I guess..."</p><p>Alya turned her head to the baker. "Sorry, girl. It's just that, well...something happened yesterday that's had me worried for a while."</p><p>"Oh, gosh! Was it something bad?" Marinette quizzed, concern overtaking her. "Did someone get hurt?"</p><p>She chuckled dryly. "I guess you could say that they <em>almost </em>did."</p><p>Before the bluenette could say another word, the door to the classroom opened up, revealing a figure adorning an orange jacket. Their demeanour radiated pride and confidence, as they strut to the desks that the two best friends were at.</p><p>"Hey, bestie!" the newcomer greeted, ignoring Marinette who was sat with a subtly disgusted expression. "It's great to see you! I wanted to just tell you that I have a new exclusive for your blog if you want to record it after school today. It's about my job as a model for Gabriel <em>Agreste</em>, which I'm <em>sure </em>your fans will love."</p><p>"That's great to hear, Lila," Alya praised. "It's a shame that I have to go straight home after school. I am grounded, after all. I guess that means that I can't interview you or anything."</p><p>A flash of resentment shone in her green eyes. With a blinding smile, she spoke, "Oh, I'm sure your parents can un-ground you if you just tell them the situation. What you done couldn't have been <em>that </em>bad."</p><p>No one noticed how Adrien smirked from his seat.</p><p>Since everyone was focused on how Alya's smile disappeared in an instant, and was instead replaced by a look that <em>screamed </em>danger.</p><p>However, it seemed that Lila didn't catch on. At least not until the teen spoke up again.</p><p>"What I did was very bad, I assure you," she drawled, standing up from her table. "I trusted <em>you,</em> out of all people, to look after my sisters."</p><p>The Italian reared back. False tears pricked at her eyes. "W-What? What are you talking about? I thought <em>Marinette </em>was the one who did that, doesn't she?"</p><p>"Hey! I'll have you know that Uncle Jagged commissioned-"</p><p>Alya slammed her hands on the desk in front, making most in the room flinch. "Lila, I <em>specifically </em>told you to stay at home with Ella and Etta until me and Nino came back - not bring them to a park to play."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talkin-"</p><p>"You were supposed to babysit them! Not abandon them in a place where they could have been in danger or kidnapped if Adrien wasn't there to tell me where they were!"</p><p>"A-Adrien did? But-?"</p><p>Lila faced the blond, only to see him grinning in amusement.</p><p>"He, he must have made a mistake! I didn't leave them on the carousel at all! I just-"</p><p>"First of all, I didn't even mention a carousel," Alya started, finger held up for her to pause. "And second, I'm done with this conversation. I'm afraid that we can't really be friends if you lie so easily to me to get out of the consequences of endangering children."</p><p>Marinette gazed with a look that could best be described as awe at Alya. She watched with a sense of delight as Lila flickered her eyes back and forth, before deciding to <b>humph </b>with a flick of the hair and make her way up the stairs beside them.</p><p>"...So <em>that </em>was why you were in such a mood earlier."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>